piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Stupid Cupid
" " is the seventeenth episode of the first season of PINY Institute of New York. Synopsis Lilith is determined to prove that love is based on science, but it might not be such a good idea to test the theory on her friends. Plot TBA Features Characters * Lilith Henderson (main character) * Tasha Robinson * Michelle Fairchild * Sam Ryan * William Bradley * Julia Cooper * Rita Finucci * Armando * Dory Skornik (non-speaking) * Amy (non-speaking) * Yumiko (cameo) * Jenny (cameo) * Stella Marie (cameo) * Lisa (cameo) * Moni (cameo) * Lindsay Sparkles (cameo) * Mr. Grasso (cameo) * Rania Forbes (cameo) * Paprika * Pink bird * Austin Zimmer (mentioned) Objects * Michelle's Brooch * Julia's Brooch * Lilith's Brooch * Tasha's Brooches * Michelle's Dareway * Salad-Cream * Fish-Cream * ''Shakespeare'' Locations * PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York ** Indie Girls' Room ** Cafeteria ** Outdoor Canteen Terrace ** Beautiful People's Room (background) ** Auditorium (background) ** Horse Ranch (background) ** Lake House Music Background songs * Feels Like Heaven * Call the Shots * Love Trivia * It's revealed that Michelle,Tasha, and Armando like watching soap operas. * Technically speaking, Lilith is right about love is based on science. Romantic love is based on a person's brain activity, hormonal influence, and emotional bond. * It's revealed that the brunette cheerleader's name is Amy. ** It's also revealed that Walter and Amy are a couple. * In this episode, Julia wears her outfit from "Labyrinth". * During the montage scene, it is really Sam who gives Michelle the CD and not Lilith because of his green hoodie sleeve. Of course, Michelle didn't know because of Lilith causing the "cupid love fever" all over the school. * During the Cafeteria scene, Lilith calls Tasha "Subject: 007" and Michelle "Subject: 001". * Dory is the only main character without saying a single line in this episode. * Will mentioned that Julia's head is huge. This is a joke because all of the characters in the series have huge heads to give out an anime chibi-like influence. * The things Lilith did to do her research are the following: ** Send "love letters" to her fellow students, Madame Forbes, and Mr. Grasso. ** Secretly giving gifts. ** Secretly give flowers. * It's implied that Mr. Grasso has a crush on Madame Forbes despite being his boss. * It's revealed that Will has motion sickness and can't ride on a rowboat despite being in line for one. Cultural references * The episode title is a reference to a song with the same name. * Before Michelle bumps into Walter, the latter is reading a book about William Shakespeare. Errors * Rita wears her finger-less glove on her left hand as opposed to her right in this episode. * If you look closely when Michelle is about to go to her dareway before bumping into Walter, she's wearing her PINY sweater as opposed to her current attire and her hair is also longer. * Michelle seems a lot smaller when she's on her dareway. * At the beginning of the montage scene, Lilith's brooch is missing on her head when she knocks on the doors. * The Beautiful People's room don't have their pink doormat in this episode. Also there's supposed to be a vending machine next to the second door that Lilith past in the montage. * In the first scene of the Lake House, the people on the rowboat are: Lindsay with the girl with green-pink hair, and Moni with a brown-haired boy. However when Tasha and Michelle notice the line for the rowboat ride, the teal-haired girl and the dirty-blonde girl with two green brooches are on one despite not being in line in the first scene. Later, the dirty-blonde girl and the brown-haired boy are next in line before Will and Julia despite already riding on one of the rowboats earlier. Also, the blue-haired girl with two buns from a few scenes earlier disappear in front of Sam when the dirty-blonde girl and the brown-haired boy are shown. * Near the end of the episode, Walter's eyeballs overlap his closed eyes when he blinks. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1